The Truth of the Matter
by cmahorror
Summary: My own little twist on the current Scrubs story line.
1. Chapter 1

My own little twist on the current story line - this one will be a lot shorter then my other stories as it is meant to be an exit story for Scrubs (I've heard a rumor that Kimberly may be coming back and it may be to help usher Jason off screen). If it salvages Scrubs onscreen and gives them a happy ending - at least that's something.

Enjoy!  
Cristina

* * *

Chapter One

"So, we're agreed – we go to the courthouse on Friday and just do it." Patrick smiled at Sam they laid together in bed. "Just you, me and Emma, no big wedding?"

"Yeah," Sam smiled at him. "I was never a whole big wedding girl anyhow. Jason and I got married in a Chinese restaurant in jeans so a courthouse wedding will be just fine with me."

"Alright but will you at least wear a dress?" Sam raised her eyebrows at him. "What? I like the way you look in a dress and it is our wedding day."

"I think that can be arranged." Sam snuggled in a little closer. "I love you."

"I love you too." Patrick wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He couldn't wait for Friday.

* * *

Robert stared at the building as he talked on the phone. "I am positive she is here. How are things going on your end?"

Anna stared out the window of her room at the Port Charles skyline. "Well - no one suspects a thing. Most people believe that Robin is living it up in Paris." Anna rolled her eyes at the very notion. "I think we may be able to link Nikolas to this whole mess very soon."

"Of course he is involved – he's a Cassadine." Robert had never trusted Robin's old friend. "Do you think he knows about Robin?"

"I want to say no but his actions lately lead me to believe otherwise." Anna sighed. "We need to end this and do it soon. I can't stand Emma thinking for one more day that her mother abandoned her. I still can't believe Patrick bought that story about Robin and China."

"Yeah, well I never thought the man was good enough for our girl and this just proves it. If that man had truly loved her…"

"We can't worry about that right now. Mac and Felicia are waiting for the word and have a room ready for Robin at their place. All we need to do now is get her away from Helena and home to Emma. Let me know when we are ready to move and I will fly out to meet you." Anna hung up the phone and called Mac to let him know the latest developments.

Anna had not always been the best mother but she still had a few maternal instincts and those instincts had told her something was very wrong when Robin did not show up for Duke's funeral. First she had gone to Mac with her suspicions, filling him in on everything Robin had said and done in the past year. Mac was furious that she had waited to tell him what had really happened in the last year but instantly agreed to do whatever it took to bring Robin home.

A phone call to Robert had been the next step in Anna's plan. Robin's father has spent the past month searching for his little girl, finally getting the lead that had brought him to a Cassadine compound in the French countryside. Now he was waiting for final confirmation before calling everyone in for the rescue.

Anna stared at a picture on her desk of Robin and Emma and smiled. Soon they would get Robin away from Helena and home to her little girl. Soon, they would be a family again.

* * *

"This just isn't making any sense." Robin rubbed her eyes and shook her head. "No matter how many times I run the experiment I still cannot get the same results."

Her lab partner rubbed her shoulders. "It's okay – we just need to do what you always suggest." Robin looked at him curiously. "Go back to the beginning and go through your notes again. Take it line by line and, eventually, we will see what we are missing."

Robin grabbed her file and began reading through her notes one more time. Recreating the cure for polonium poisoning was proving far more difficult then she had thought it would be. Last time she only had to create one dose but now Helena wanted multiple doses for multiple patients and it was just not going fast enough for her liking. "Maybe if I…"

"Look at me." Robin turned around and pouted at him. "Don't pout. I know you want to get home – so do I – but we have to be careful. It would kill me if anything happened to you again. We need to be smart and work together to figure this out." He looked at the clock on the wall. "It's late – why don't we go to bed and start fresh in the morning. If we're tired, we can't think clearly and then we're no good to anyone."

He held out his hand and Robin yawned before taking it. "As much as I hate to admit it, I think you're right."

He led her through the doorway and into the connecting room. He shut the door and they both undressed and laid down next to each other on the bed. Robin sighed as his arms wrapped tight around her. "I just want to get home to my little girl. I miss her."

He pulled Robin tighter in his arms. "I know – I do too but this cure seems to be the best way we can get home to her. I love you Robin."

Robin closed her eyes. "I love you too Patrick."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I know mom and I promise we will wait for you to get there before we walk down the aisle." Sam rolled her eyes at Patrick as she talked to her mom on the phone. "Yes, I want you and Molly there. Julian and Lucas too."

Patrick began making preparations for their honeymoon while Sam finalized their plans for the wedding. Everything was moving smoothly and by tomorrow at this time they would be man and wife. He was so involved in his plans that he didn't notice Emma coming downstairs with her backpack on. She walked over and tapped Patrick on the shoulder. "Daddy – we need to get going."

"Get going where baby?" He continued typing on the computer while talking to Emma.

"Uncle Mac's – I'm spending the weekend, remember?" These plans had been in place for weeks and Emma couldn't wait.

"But what about the wedding? Don't you want to be there to see me and Sam get married?" Emma had seemed excited about the marriage when they got engaged.

"Aunt Felicia can bring me." Emma didn't see why she couldn't stay at her uncle's house.

"Of course she can." Patrick stood up and walked over to Sam. "I'm taking her to Mac's but I will be right back."

"Yes mom, you can get me flowers. Love you too, bye." Sam hung up the phone and smiled at Emma. "Are you sure sweetie? You can stay here and come with us to the courthouse tomorrow."

"I'm sure." Emma didn't want to say anything but she wasn't as happy about her dad marrying Sam as she was acting. She missed her mommy and wanted her home. "See you tomorrow Sam."

"Okay." Sam was a little confused about Emma's attitude but decided to let it go. "See you tomorrow." She kissed Patrick and watched as he headed out the door before sitting down to review her notes. They had purposely chosen tomorrow to get married since the majority of Port Charles would be attending Liz's wedding to Jake. This way they could get married quickly and quietly without a lot of attention.

Sam took a deep breath. While she couldn't deny there was an attraction between her and Jake, a connection almost, he was marrying Liz and she was marrying Patrick. Finally she would have a normal life with a nice, normal guy and Danny would have a stable father figure in his life.

Standing up, Sam walked over to the closet and pulled out the burgundy floral dress she was wearing tomorrow for her wedding. No, this was the best decision she had made since Jason's death and she was done having second thoughts. Tomorrow she would become Patrick's wife and they would begin a new life together.

* * *

"Have fun baby. I'll see you tomorrow." Patrick watched Emma run into the house and pulled away once she was safely inside. He had never expected to enjoy being a father as much as he did but Emma and Danny were the best kids he could have ever hoped to have.

He drove back to the house and began thinking about the future he and Sam would have now that they were getting married. By this time tomorrow everything would be as it should be – he and Sam would be man and wife and their future was limitless.

He parked the car and took one last look at himself in the rearview mirror. He entered the house and smiled at Sam - thrilled to have a little time alone with his fiancée.

* * *

"It's her." The guard counted the money Robert handed him as he spoke. "She and the other doctor are trying to recreate some cure for some disease."

"What other doctor?" Robert had assumed Robin was being held by herself.

"I don't know his name but they seem really close." He looked at Robert and handed him a piece of paper. "Here are the alarm codes – make sure I am long gone before you use them."

"Understood – thank you for your assistance." He watched the man leave the bar and then picked up his phone. "It's time – I want everyone here in four hours."

* * *

Robin sighed in relief as Patrick worked on the knots in her neck. "You know, I give the best massages but you are definitely a close second."

"Who are you kidding? You know I give the best massages." He kissed her cheek. "How's that feel?"

"Wonderful." Robin focused on the computer screen again. "Now, I think if we…"

An explosion of gunshots interrupted her. Patrick grabbed Robin and pulled her into their bedroom. He looked around and pushed Robin towards the closet. "Hide!"

"But Patrick…"

Patrick kissed her and shoved her in the closet. "I would never forgive myself if you got hurt." He slammed the door and grabbed a lamp off the desk. Holding it in front of him, he stood in front of the closet and stood guard, waiting to see who was coming into the room.

He didn't have to wait long. He heard the lab door slam open and people run in. He heard a voice that he hadn't heard in over a year yell that everything was clear and he dropped the lamp. "Anna?"

Patrick let out a soft grunt of pain as the closet door pushed into him. Robin came out and looked at Patrick. "Was that my mom?"

"Yes sweetheart." The couple turned around to see Robert and Anna standing in the doorway. Robert took a moment and glared at Patrick. "Who the hell are you?"

"Dad, it's Patrick." Robin didn't understand why her father was acting this way.

"No, Patrick is in Port Charles with Emma."

"No!" Patrick looked at Robin, grabbed her hand and began running to the door. "We need to get to Emma."

"Wait just a second there – how do I know you are the real Patrick Drake?" Anna had been in Port Charles and had spent time with the man there claiming to be Patrick. She was certain he had been Robin's ex-husband but, then again, she had also been fooled by Faison posing as Duke.

Patrick ran his hands through his hair – they didn't have time for this. "Fine." He thought for a moment. "The first time you came back to Port Charles after Robin was shot at the Metro Court you came in on a rope through the skylight of my apartment. You were wearing all black and you were there to see Eli Love at a benefit concert for LifeBeat."

Patrick had been upset with Anna and Robert both for not being there for Robin when she was shot and as she recovered. A small part of him felt that Jerry Jacks would have never been able to force Robin to break up with him if her parents had bothered to come and be with Robin during that time.

Anna relaxed as she realized that Patrick was truly standing before her and then instantly stiffened up again. "If you're here with Robin, then who is…"

The four adults looked at each other in understanding and ran out of the room. They needed to get to Emma and they needed to get to her now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Mac is going to keep Emma at his place until we get home." Robert sat down across from the couple on the plane and glared at Patrick. "Now, you want to tell me what the hell is going on?"

"What's the date?" Patrick was still holding Robin in his arms.

"November 5th, why?" Robert wasn't ready to trust the man quite yet.

"Over a year – we've been away from our daughter for over a year." Patrick shook his head as Robin leaned her head against Patrick's chest while they hugged each other. "And you said that there is someone in Port Charles claiming to be me?"

"Yes." Anna still wasn't sure what was going on.

"She told us that everyone thought Patrick had joined his father for a tour of Doctors Without Borders and Emma was staying with Mac." Robin sighed. "We were shown pictures of Emma with Mac and you, mom, and told as long as we behaved they would leave her alone."

"She?" Robert still wasn't quite she he believed what Patrick was saying.

"Helena." Patrick set his chin on Robin's head. "I couldn't shake that last call, the one where Robin said she was broken, so I started trying to contact her, starting on Robin's birthday. Something wasn't right. Helena must have realized I wasn't going to give up because less than a week after I started trying to contact Robin I was grabbed from the house and brought here. Emma was staying the night at a friend's house and I recorded a message that explained that my dad needed me and asked Mac to take care of Emma the same way he took care of Robin."

Patrick rubbed Robin's back as he continued his story. "When I saw Robin and realized what had really been going on, I had never known I could feel so guilty. I mean, my God, I sent her divorce papers…"

"You didn't know Patrick." Robin reached up and gently caressed his face. "We've talked about this."

"I know, but I still should have known." He smiled down at her. "Anyway, Helena felt that Robin might work a little better with an assistant and since surgery may at times be necessary for her plans it made sense to grab me."

"Patrick and I have had a lot of time to talk and work through our issues. A year alone in a lab will do that to you." Robin leaned her head back down on Patrick's chest and smiled at her parents. "We are more determined than ever to be together and raise our children together."

"That's all well and good but we have a slight problem – the Patty Boy in Port Charles is engaged to Sam McCall and getting married tomorrow." Mac had filled Robert in on what was going on in Port Charles during the phone call.

"Sam and Patrick are getting married?" Robin shook her head. "But what about Jason? He's alive – we escaped together the night of the explosion. In fact, Patrick is pretty sure that he came to GH as a patient – some kind of car accident."

"Jake?" Anna was starting to put the pieces together. "Jake Doe! Of course, he and Sam have always seemed close. He's marrying Liz Webber tomorrow."

"How soon until we get home?" Robin held Patrick tight.

"We should be home in the morning – why?" Robert could see the wheels turning in his daughter's head.

"Good that will give us enough time."

"Time for what?" Patrick gently lifted Robin's chin with his hand and smiled lovingly at her.

"To reunite with our daughter and stop two weddings."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Patrick paced outside the courtroom. "I don't understand Sam, why won't they answer their phone?"

Sam felt horrible for Patrick. Mac and Felicia were supposed to be bringing Emma to the courthouse for their wedding but so far no one had showed and neither one was answering their phones. She handed Danny off to her mom and walked over to him. "Maybe we should wait."

Patrick was about to say something when his phone buzzed and he saw a message from Mac. He read it and sat down on a bench by the courthouse door, head in his hands. Sam sat down next to him. "Patrick – what is it?"

"That was Mac – Emma is refusing to leave the house. He says she is upset about the marriage." He looked at Sam. "She didn't say anything to me about that – you?"

Sam shook her head. "No, but she has been a little more quiet over the past few days. Maybe she was fine with it while we were engaged but now that we actually had a date…"

"I don't care – she should have said something before now - not thrown a fit and refused to come to our wedding." He ran his hands through his hair. "This doesn't change anything."

Sam watched him stand up and head towards the courtroom door. She quickly followed him. "What do you mean this doesn't change anything? Patrick, your daughter needs to be here when we get married."

"Sam, I love Emma but I finally have a chance to be happy again and I am not going to let her change that. I love you and we are getting married today. Emma will regret missing it but maybe it will teach her that she is not in charge – we are." Patrick had a look in his eyes that Sam didn't recognize. "Let's get married."

Sam wasn't sure what to think of Patrick's attitude but maybe he was right – Emma was a little girl and they were the adults. What they were doing was best for everyone involved and someday Emma would understand that. She smiled at her mom and waved her family into the courtroom. It was time to get married.

* * *

"You ready?" Nikolas walked into the bride's room at the church and smiled at Elizabeth. "In less than 3 hours you will finally get what you have wanted for years."

Liz glared at him in the mirror. Although she was committed to never telling Jake that he was Jason, she still felt enormous guilt over it. "Go away."

"Not quite the response I was expecting – shouldn't you be giddy with joy? The blushing bride?" Nikolas smiled at his former lover. "Isn't this what you have been working for all these months? Jason is finally yours. Of course, you had to lie to him about who he really was to get him to marry you but still…"

"Shut up! Jake loves me and only me." She turned around and shook her head. "I am not proud of what I have done but it is what is best for all of us."

"I agree which means that I hope you remember how much you stand to lose if the truth comes out." Nikolas walked to the door but stopped to wink at her. "See you at the wedding."

* * *

Patrick took Sam's hands in his. "I, Patrick, take thee, Sam, to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, forsaking all others for as long as we both shall live."

Sam smiled at Patrick as the judge instructed her to repeat the same words to Patrick. "I, Sam, take thee, Patrick, to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, forsaking all others for as long as we both shall live."

The judge smiled at the couple. "Do you have the rings?"

Suddenly the door to the courtroom flew open. "Stop!"

Everyone turned around and they were shocked to see Robin running through the door. She ran straight up to Sam and stared her in the eyes. "Sam, you can't marry him."

Sam glared at Robin. "Why not?"

"Because he's not who you think he is." Patrick walked through the door with Robert and Anna right behind him.

Robin smiled at her Patrick. He had gotten held up behind Anna and Robert at security and she had run ahead to stop the wedding. She turned her attention back to Sam. "I don't know who this man is but he isn't Patrick."

Sam looked at the man who she was just about to marry and studied him closely. "Oh my God – who are you?"

The man shook his head and then grabbed Robin, pulling her into a corner with his arm tight around her neck. "Nobody move or I will snap her neck."

Robin struggled with the man while Robert held Patrick back. "What do you want? Why are you pretending to be me?"

The man laughed. "What do I want? I want the life I should have had – the life you stole."

"What are you talking about?" Patrick was confused about who this man was and why he was doing this.

"He never told you – did he?" The man shook his head and tightened his grip around Robin's throat. Leaning down, he whispered into her ear. "Did you hear that - Noah never told him about me."

"What are you talking about?" Robin's eyes never left Patrick as she asked her question.

"It's not surprising – Noah has a habit of doing that. After all, he didn't tell you about Matt, did he?" He glared at Patrick. "It's amazing how some things run in the family – height, eyes, hair color, even a natural aptitude for medicine. A few nips and tucks and suddenly I am the spitting image of the chosen one."

"Oh my God." Patrick felt sick as he realized that Noah had another son he had never known about.

"That's right. Helena found me and I came here to take what was yours – your family, your friends, your career. The life I was supposed to have. Sam was an added bonus but I think I can make do with this one." He kissed Robin on the cheek. "Now, if you will excuse me…"

"No." Patrick shook his head. "It's over – there is nowhere for you to go."

"I have to disagree." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a gun. "It's amazing what can be done with a 3D printer. Now back up and let me and the missus leave."

Robert looked at Anna, unsure of their next move. They had both been forced to give up their weapons at the entrance of the courthouse. "Be smart – she is the daughter of two international spies. Do you really think you are going to get very far with her?"

"I have many allies thanks to Helena. I can get farther than you would expect. The important thing is I take at least one thing from Patrick – Robin certainly fits that description." He moved towards the door. "Now everyone over to the other side of the courtroom so we can leave."

"Stop!" Patrick held out his hand and tried to get the man's attention. "Please, take me."

"No, this is much more torturous for you and fun for me." He smiled as he ran his free hand down Robin's body, enjoying the look of pure disgust forming on his brother's face. He suddenly stopped when he got to her stomach. Robin was still dressed in her loose fitting scrubs from the night before and the man reached under the top as a bigger smile grew on his face. "And it looks like I get a bonus as well. Oh, this is better than I could have imagined."

Robin started to cry but he wrapped his arms around her and dragged her to the door. "It's been fun but we've got to go."

Before anyone had a chance to move, he dragged Robin out of the courtroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"On the roof in 5 minutes? Got it." The man with Patrick's face pushed Robin up the stairs after hanging up the phone and making sure that the door locked behind them. "To the roof and no tricks or the first bullet goes into your belly."

Robin walked stoically up the stairs while rubbing her stomach. She had to protect their child, no matter what. "You are Noah's son? What's your name?"

He scoffed. "Technically, yes. He slept with my mother while his wife was pregnant with Patrick. She tried to kill herself after he refused to leave his wife – overdose. She was committed and Noah had me thrown into foster care – didn't want to have me around his precious baby boy. And my name is Tyson."

"Tyson, what Noah did was horrible but it has nothing to do with me, Patrick or our children. We didn't abandon you and Patrick, Patrick would have welcomed you into the family with open arms." Robin was trying to reason with the obviously unstable man.

"Cause that worked out so well for Matt?" He laughed. "How much longer does he have in prison?"

"It was an accident…"

Tyson pulled Robin close once more. "I have been watching Patrick for years. It was no accident when he slept with Lisa and set everything in motion. Patrick's actions led to years of misery for everyone who loves him and yet you still forgave him and are having another child with him." He pulled open the door to the roof and saw the helicopter landing. "You should be grateful that I am saving you and your child from being stuck with an egotistical bastard for the rest of your lives."

"No!" Robin began struggling. She would not be separated from her family again.

"Stop!" He turned Robin around so she was facing him. "You don't get it. You will never be safe – you are too brilliant to ever be left to your own devices. Helena will always need you and she will use everyone you love to get what she wants. At least this way you have your child and me to keep you company and Patrick and Emma will be left alone." He stroked her cheek as tears rolled down it. "Who knows – you may even find that you like it."

Robin spit in his face. "Never."

He slapped her hard and Robin fell to the ground, having enough time to turn so she landed on her back instead of her stomach. Suddenly shots rang out. Thinking quickly, Robin crawled across the roof and away from Patrick's doppelganger, praying that she could avoid the gunfire and find the people trying to rescue her before the madman found her.

* * *

It took every ounce of restraint Patrick had to not run to Robin the minute he saw her fall to the ground but Robert and Anna held him back. The cops on the roof with them fired a few shots at the man standing over Robin and Patrick watched as Robin took advantage of the distraction to crawl away. Anna nudged him. "Go - get her."

Patrick crawled on the roof towards her as the cops continued to shooting. He saw the man with his face fall to the ground and stood up, running to Robin. "Robin!"

Robin finally looked up and saw Patrick. She looked back and saw Tyson on the ground so she stood up and started running. Behind her she could hear the helicopter taking off. "Patrick!"

Less than a minute later she was in his arms and he held her closer than he ever had before. "Are you okay?"

"I'm with you – of course I'm okay." She smiled at him. "We're okay."

"No!" Tyson sat up and attempted to raise his gun but the multiple bullet wounds to his arms prevented him from doing it.

Robert walked over and casually kicked the gun out of the man's hands. "I told you that you weren't going anywhere with my daughter."

Tyson just laughed. "I'm not but make no mistake – she will disappear again and no one, not even you, will be able to stop it."

"Excuse us sir." Robert saw several EMT's standing behind him. "We've been told that the scene is safe so we need to treat this patient."

Robert stepped aside and let the men do their work as he thought about what the man had just told him.

* * *

"We need to tell Sam about Jason." Robin's head was burrowed in Patrick's chest as they walked down the stairs and back into the courthouse. "She needs to know."

"Needs to know what?" Sam stood there with her mother and Julian – Molly had taken Danny back to the penthouse. "What is going on and who was that guy?"

Robin turned around without leaving Patrick's arms. "That guy was Noah's son. Noah abandoned him to stay with Mattie and Patrick."

"And he was the one I was marrying today – not Patrick." Sam felt like a complete fool but suddenly a lot of things made a lot more sense. Sure, she and Patrick had known each other for years and even shared a couple of kisses but she had never thought of him that way until recently and now she knew why – he wasn't Patrick.

"Sam, I am so sorry but it doesn't matter now." Patrick held Robin close, resting his hand on the slight swell in her belly. "What matters is getting to the church and stopping Jake from marrying Liz."

"Why would I do that?" Sam asked the question but in her heart she had already figured it out. She knew from almost the minute Robin came through the courthouse doors.

"Because his name is not Jake, it's Jason – your Jason." Robin smiled and reached her hand out to Sam. Sam took it as Robin spoke. "I saved him and now it's time for you two to be together again."

"But how?"

"Does that matter now?" Robin couldn't help the tears that started flowing again. "What matters is that the love of your life is alive and waiting for you. All we have to do is stop him from marrying the wrong woman."

"But…"

"Sam," Robin squeezed Sam's hand, "let's go get your husband."

Sam smiled at Robin as she realized everything Robin was saying was true. The connection she felt with Jake, his and Danny's instantaneous relationship, it all made sense now. "He's alive! Jason's alive!"

"Then we need to get to the church." Robert came out of the stairwell with Anna and smiled at the group. "Anyone need a ride?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Let's go Spencer." Nikolas yelled up the stairs and then nodded at Alfred. "Get the bags to the launch. Is the plane ready?"

"Yes sir." Alfred picked up the two small bags and headed to the door. "Will there be anything else?"

Nikolas shook his head. An hour ago he received word that one of the Cassadine facilities had been raided and two of their scientists had escaped. He had no idea who these scientists were, he had no interest in that side of Helena's escapades, but he knew it could lead back to him and his takeover of ELQ. That meant that it was best to take Spencer and retreat to Cassadine Island. "Just close up the house after we leave please."

Spencer came down the stairs pouting. "But I wanted to say goodbye to Emma."

"You can send her an email when we get to the island." Nikolas smiled at his son. "Come on Spencer, it's time to go."

Spencer sighed but did as he was told and followed his father out of Wyndamere and away from Port Charles.

* * *

"Do you, Elizabeth, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold from this day forward, keeping yourself only unto him for as long as you both shall live?" The preacher smiled at Liz as he spoke.

Liz looked at Jason and took a deep breath. This was it, the moment she had been waiting for and yet it felt wrong. It would be one thing if he had his memories and still chose to be with her but like this? No, she would never feel safe, never relax because she would always be waiting for the other shoe to drop – for Jason's memories to return. Being married did not guarantee that Jason wouldn't leave her once everything came out.

Jake was surprised at Liz's hesitancy – he thought this was what she wanted. "Liz?"

"I, I'm sorry. I can't do this." Liz could barely believe that she was saying what she was saying but she knew that this was the right thing to do. "I can't marry you – not until you know who you really are."

Liz let go of Jason's hands and turned away from him as the doors to the chapel flew open and Sam came running in. "Jake!" She came running down the aisle to the alter and stood in front of Jake. She looked at him for a minute, truly studying him for the first time since they had met. "Jason."

Robin and Patrick entered the church hand in hand, her parents right behind them. Jason turned around and, seeing Robin, headed down the aisle. He met the couple halfway. He studied Robin and reached out to his hand to her. "I know you."

Robin took his hand and squeezed it. "Yes you do."

"You're Robin." Jason smiled at her. "You were there when I woke up after the accident. You were there when I was hurt." He squeezed her hand and pulled her close to hug her. "You saved me after Duke shot me."

Anna shook her head. "It was Faison, not Duke. Faison tried to kill you but our girl saved your life."

"I had to get you home to Sam and Danny." Robin pulled back and leaned back into Patrick's embrace. "I had to get you home to your family."

Jason turned around and smiled at Sam. "How could I have not remembered?" He reached out and stroked her cheek as tears filled her eyes. "It's all so clear now. I'm home." Jason pulled her close and gently kissed her. "I'm home."

* * *

Liz stole out the back door and watched from a distance as Sam and Jason reunited. Tears streamed down her face but she knew in her heart she had done the right thing. Even if she had married Jason, eventually he would have left her for Sam – it was inevitable.

She went back to the bride's room and quickly changed out of her dress, leaving her engagement ring on the dressing table. The boys were supposed to stay with Laura this week so maybe she should take advantage of the time to reconnect with the one person who knew her better than anyone – the one man who had always loved her no matter what.

After thinking about it for a minute, she finally picked up her phone and made the call. "Lucky? It's Liz."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Mac sat down on the couch and smiled at Emma. The little girl's face was in full determined mode as she sat at the coffee table, working on creating the perfect picture with her crayons and paper. "What you doing Em?"

"Making Mommy a picture – you said she was coming home today?" Emma was scared it wasn't true but relaxed when her uncle smiled at her and nodded his head.

"Yes sweetheart, she is finally home." He and Felicia had sat the little girl down this morning and explained that the bad people had taken her mother away again and that Grandma Anna and Grandpa Robert had found her and were bringing her home.

"And Daddy isn't marrying Sam?"

"No, he isn't." They hadn't told her about the double who had taken Patrick's place – that was something her parents needed to explain to her. "You don't seem that upset – I thought you loved Sam."

"I do but…" Emma got up and sat in her uncle's lap. "Daddy isn't daddy with Sam."

"What do mean?" Mac wasn't surprised that Emma had noticed something was off with the fake Patrick – she was a Scorpio after all.

Emma looked away, she didn't want to get her dad in trouble. "Nothing." She started to get off Mac's lap but he hugged her close.

"You know you can tell me anything Emma – I promise you that it will be okay and I won't be mad." Mac needed to make sure that his great-niece was okay.

"He just, he didn't talk about work and he forgot about mommy. I thought he loved mommy but he wouldn't let me talk to her. He said I had Sam now." Emma's lips trembled as tears came to her eyes. "I love Sam but I want my mommy."

Mac rubbed the little girl's back and slowly rocked her back and forth while trying to control his anger at the imposter and the Cassadines. He was about to say something else when he heard the front door open.

"Emma?" Robin and Patrick stood in the door together. Both of them had tears in their eyes as they looked at their little girl for the first time in over a year.

"Mommy?" Emma jumped off her uncle's lap and ran over to her parents. Patrick bent down, picked her up and hugged her close as Robin wrapped her arms around them both. "Mommy!"

Patrick kissed her cheek and pulled Robin closer as Mac joined the family and hugged Robin. "Oh sweetheart, I have missed you. I thought I told you not to do this to me again."

"I'm so sorry Uncle Mac." Robin began crying as she wrapped her arms around her uncle. "I don't mean to…"

"I'm just happy you're home." He led the group to the couch and they all sat down – Emma on Patrick's lap as Robin scooted as close to the two as possible. "Where are your parents?"

"At the hospital questioning Tyson." Patrick was furious that his father had once again hid something so major from him and that Noah's past had put him and his family in danger.

"Who's Tyson?" Emma didn't know anyone by that name.

Robin turned to Emma and gently ran her hand down the little girl's cheek. "Emma, sweetie, there is something we need to tell you."

"Yes mommy?" Emma held her mom's hand, so happy to have her home again.

"You know how Daddy has a brother named Matt?" The little girl nodded her head – Uncle Matt was away on a trip but Daddy had promised she would meet him someday. "Well it turns out that Daddy has another brother and he looks just like Daddy."

Emma looked at her mom curiously. "Like a twin?"

Robin nodded. "Yes but they have a different mommy." Robin considered her next statement. She looked at Patrick who nodded as tears filled his eyes. "Anyway, he was helping the people who had taken me away and they decided that I needed your dad to help me with my work in the lab so they brought your dad to me and had his brother come here to take care of you."

"So that wasn't daddy who was going to marry Sam?" Emma was a little confused but things were making a lot more sense now.

"No baby, I love your mommy." Patrick reached out and took Robin's free hand.

Emma looked at her dad. "And you were with mommy?"

"We wanted to be home with you so badly but the bad people wouldn't let us leave." Robin's tears were streaming down her cheeks. "We knew that Uncle Mac and Grandma Anna were here with you and helping take care of you and that helped but we missed you so much Emma. We love you."

"I love you too." Emma hugged her mom tight.

Patrick wrapped her arms around both of his girls and held them both. The family sat there like that for a moment, just enjoying being together again before Patrick finally let go and smiled at Emma. "There's one more thing your mom and I want to tell you."

Emma wiped away the tears of happiness she had started crying. "What is that daddy?"

Robin took Emma's hand and placed it on the slight bulge in her stomach. "You're going to be a big sister."

Emma shrieked in delight and placed her other hand on her mom's belly. "Really?"

Robin looked at Patrick and laughed as Mac hugged her from behind. "Yes sweetie, in about five months your brother or sister will be here."

Emma clapped her hands and leaned into her dad. "This is the best day ever!"

Patrick pulled Robin close once more as he held the two most important women in his life in his arms. He smiled at Mac. "Yes it is."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Do you have any idea where Helena Cassadine is at this moment?" Robert had been questioning the man for hours and he was getting tired of interrogating Tyson – he was an arrogant son of a bitch who wasn't cooperating with the spy at all.

"I said it before and I'll say it again, no and even if I did know – I wouldn't tell you." Tyson looked at the handcuff on his right wrist and rolled his eyes. "Is this really necessary? I have bullet wounds in both arms and legs – it's a miracle I am still alive."

"Maybe not but it gives me a little peace of mind to know you cannot just walk out of here." Robert turned his steely eyes towards the man. "You held a gun to my daughter's head and threatened her and my grandchild. You helped keep her away from her daughter and tried to keep her away from the man she loves – for those reasons alone, I should kill you."

"But you won't because you know it won't change anything." Tyson smirked at Robert. "Let's face it – you know I am right. Robin will not have a moment of peace as long as there is a Cassadine alive, especially Helena. You better enjoy this time with your daughter while you can – it's not going to last."

Robert glared at Tyson one last time and left the room. He looked at the agent guarding the room. "He's all yours."

* * *

"She is finally sleeping." Robin laughed as she sat down on the couch with Patrick and she curled up against him. "I can't believe Emma wouldn't let us leave as long as she was awake."

"Well she knows she hasn't seen us in over a year. I think she is afraid that she is going to wake up and you will still be gone." Patrick rubbed her shoulder. "I know I am."

"It's over Patrick. We're home with our little girl, we're getting remarried and we are having a baby. I would say life is just about perfect." Robin smiled at him before giving him a kiss. "By the way – was Mac able to get in touch with the judge?"

"Yes, he will be here at three tomorrow with the license. Maxie is coming over in the morning to take you and Emma so you can get dresses and Felicia is already working on the food." Patrick and Robin didn't want to waste a moment of their second chance. Patrick wrapped his fingers through Robin's and held her hand tight. "I will go with Robert and get our rings from the house and Anna is getting the flowers. By this time tomorrow we will be man and wife again."

Robin snuggled up to her fiancée. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Patrick put his other hand on Robin's belly and put his chin on her head. "Robin, I want this more than anything. I love you, I love our children and I love our family. The sooner we can make it legal again, the better. What about you? Are you sure you don't want the whole big church wedding thing again?"

Robin shook her head. "Absolutely not – last time was for everyone. This time is for us and our family. I can't think of anything better than being married here at my Uncle Mac's house with just our family. Are you sure you don't want to try and track down your dad?"

Patrick tensed up a little bit. "My dad is part of the reason I was away from my daughter for over a year. If he had been honest and faithful to my mother or if he had bothered to take care of the children he created than Tyson would have never gone with Helena."

"Have you even tried calling him?" Robin hated to see Patrick in pain again because of his father.

"No and I'm not going to. I called the prison and spoke to Matt so that he would know what is going on. He sends us his best and told me to lock it down with you ASAP." Patrick loved the little giggle Robin gave as he passed on the message. "He said he loves you and can't wait to meet the newest member of the family."

"Me neither." Robin rubbed her belly. "It's over Patrick. We are home and together and we can finally be a family again."

Mac stood at the kitchen door and watched his niece and Patrick on the couch. He wished he could relax and just enjoy her being home but there was a feeling in his gut that, no matter what Robin thought, this wasn't over – not by a long shot.

He stepped back into the kitchen and pulled out his phone. "Hey Robert are you done at the hospital because, if so, we need to talk."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Robin and Patrick were happily dancing in the living room. Patrick took his ring and gently clinked it against Robin's. "I love that sound. How does it feel to be Dr. Scorpio-Drake again?"

"Wonderful." Robin laid her head on his chest and sighed in contentment. "I loved everything about today but the best part is that we are officially a family again. I love you Dr. Drake."

Patrick kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms tighter around her. "I love you too Dr. Scorpio-Drake."

Mac watched the couple from across the room and couldn't help but still feel worried for them. Helena was still out there somewhere and no one believed she was done with Robin just yet.

He walked over to Robert and Anna. "Could you two help me out in the kitchen for a moment?"

Neither one had to be told twice – they knew what Mac wanted to talk to them about. The trio went into the kitchen and continued their conversation from the night before. "What did they say?"

"The WSB has no idea where Helena is at this time. Nikolas is back on Cassadine Island but we still cannot connect him to what Helena was doing." Robert looked at Mac. "The general consensus at the bureau is that Helena will stay in hiding until she has a clear shot at Robin again."

Mac shook his head. "I hate this Robert."

"Me too Mac." Robert's phone went off and he saw he had a text. "It's from Frisco." Robert read the text and cursed. "Damn it."

Anna looked at her ex-husband. The look on his face scared her. "Robert? What is it?"

"There was an attack on the ambulance that Tyson was being transported in." The WSB had decided to move the man to a maximum security hospital where he would recuperate from his many wounds before being brought to trial for his many crimes.

"Dead?" Mac was praying the Tyson hadn't escaped.

"Unfortunately, no. He escaped." Robert shook his head. "He can't get near her again. That man will not hesitate to kidnap Robin and keep her and the baby away from Patrick."

Mac studied his brother closely. "If you are thinking what I think you are…"

"It may be the only way to keep her safe." Robert hated that it had come to this but the safety of his daughter and her family was the most important thing.

Mac sighed. "At least give them tonight. We'll talk to them about it tomorrow but let them have at least one happy night before we tear their lives apart."

Robert didn't say anything – just nodded in agreement. He wrapped his arms around Anna and hugged her close. "What do you say we go out and have a piece of wedding cake with our daughter and granddaughter?"

Anna just nodded and wiped away the tears forming in her eyes. "Sounds wonderful. Mac?"

"I'll be there in a minute." Mac needed a few minutes to himself – Felicia would know something was wrong if he walked out looking the way he did at that moment.

"Of course."

Anna headed out the door but Robert hung back for a moment. He put his hand on Mac shoulder. "Mac…"

"It's okay Rob – I'll be right out." He went to the cabinet and pulled out some champagne flutes and got a bottle of sparkling cider out of the refrigerator. He held them up and smiled. "I have a toast to make."

* * *

Mac held up his champagne glass and smiled at Robin and Patrick. "I have something to say. I have been in the unique position of having witnessed every moment of this love story since the beginning. I have watched these two push and pull, fight and make up, break up and break down so many times I lost count. But one thing has been constant through all these years – the love that these two share is rare and wonderful. That love has faced and conquered more obstacles than I have ever seen any couple survive. This love has given them, and us, Emma and this second child. They are proof that soul mates do exist and I know that this love will see them through anything that comes their way in the future."

Robin saw the tears in her uncle's eyes and smiled at him. "Mac, I don't know what we would have done without you."

"I love you Robin. It has been an honor and a privilege to be a part of yours and Emma's lives. To see you so happy, married to the man you love and raising your children with him is more than I could have ever hoped for." He walked over and raised his glass to the couple. "To Robin and Patrick."

The group smiled at the newlyweds and raised their glasses. "Robin and Patrick."

Everyone took a drink and Mac hugged Robin close. "I love you sweetheart."

Robin hugged him back. "I love you too."

"Good - now we have a surprise for you and Patrick." Mac handed the couple an envelope. "It was the best we could do on short notice."

Robin opened the envelope and smiled. "How did you know?"

"Please – I was a cop after all." He winked at the couple. "Emma, you got your back packed?"

Emma nodded and ran to the closet. "Yep!"

"What are you talking about?" Patrick hadn't seen what was in the envelope.

"You two are getting a honeymoon night." Anna picked up Emma while Robert grabbed Emma's backpack. "Emma is spending the night with us and we will meet back here tomorrow morning. Now go – there is a car waiting outside to take you."

Robin ran over and hugged her parents. "Thank you!" She kissed Emma. "Be good for your grandparents."

Patrick hugged them but was still confused about what was going on. "Robin, where are we going?"

Mac laughed. "Jax said congratulations and he promises that no one will bust in on you tonight."

Patrick smiled at Robin. "You mean…"

Robin nodded her head. "Yes, our cabin."

"What are we waiting for?" He swept Robin up in his arms. "Let's go, my wife. We'll see everyone in the morning." He practically ran to the door, eager to start his honeymoon.

Patrick was just about out the door when Robin stopped him. "Mom!" Anna turned around and smiled at her daughter. "Catch!"

Anna's reflexes took over and she grabbed the bouquet Robin threw at her before even realizing she was doing it. She looked over at Robert who winked at her. Anna rolled her eyes in response. "Thanks luv."

Robin's laughter followed her out of the house and into the car. Patrick kissed her one last time before he helped his wife into the car and off to their honeymoon.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"What time did your parents say they would be here?" Patrick was getting worried – they had been back from the cabin for almost an hour and Emma still wasn't home.

"I just texted my mom and she said they were on their way here. She also said that she had something that she and dad wanted to talk to us about." Robin couldn't shake the feeling that any happiness she and Patrick had found was about to be torn away. "Come here."

Patrick sat down next to her. "What?"

"I love you." Robin reached up and gently stroked his face. She was about to say something else when she felt a movement in her belly. She grabbed Patrick's hand and put it on her belly. "He moved!"

Patrick sat there for a moment, holding perfectly still until he felt a little vibration in Robin's belly. It was subtle but it was there. "He did it again!"

Robin laughed and then pulled Patrick into a kiss. Patrick responded instantly and started to lean back on the couch, taking his pregnant wife down with him.

"Would you two please get a room?" Robert stomped into the house with Emma and Anna right behind him. "I really do not need to see that and neither does your daughter."

Emma pushed past her grandparents and ran straight into her parents open arms. "I'm home. Did you have a good time?"

"Yes sweetie we did." Robin hugged Emma close.

"Did you do anything fun?" Emma's innocent question led to a laugh from Patrick.

Robin glared at her husband. "Your daddy and I talked – a lot."

"Luv, why don't you go unpack while Grandpa Robert and I talk to your parents?" Anna sat down next to Robin while Robert paced the room.

"Okay grandma." Emma grabbed her little bag and headed up the stairs.

Robin waited until she was certain Emma couldn't hear her and turned to her mom. "What happened?"

Robert took the lead. "There is no easy way to say this – Tyson escaped."

Patrick instinctively pulled Robin onto his lap and held her close. "What does this mean? Do you think he is going to come after us?"

"I think he will lay low for awhile and then make another attempt to get back at you." Robert sat down in a chair and sighed. "Unfortunately for us, Tyson is the least of our worries."

"Helena." Robin shook her head. "She's not done with me yet, is she?"

"No my dear, she isn't." Robert got out of his chair and kneeled before Robin. He took her hand in his. "I wish this was over but it's not."

"So what do we do now?" Patrick was scared for Robin and their children. "Extra security? Alarm system?"

"If it were just Tyson that would be enough but with Helena being behind this…" Robert's heart broke as he saw the tears begin to fall down his daughter's face.

"I need to disappear." Robin buried her head in Patrick's chest. "The only way we'll ever be safe is if I go into hiding – somewhere Helena can't find me."

Anna began rubbing Robin's back, tears of her own falling. "Yes, you need to go and you cannot contact anyone until she is dead."

"No!" Patrick shook his head. "I will not lose you again."

Robin looked at Patrick. "But to keep you and the kids safe…"

"Then we go together." Patrick looked at Robert. "After all, Helena would have no problem using me or the kids to get Robin to come out of hiding. We are a family and I refuse to let anyone destroy that ever again."

"But Matt and your dad…"

"I'll miss Matt but, let's face it, I never see my dad anymore. You and the kids are what matters most to me and we need to do this together." Patrick kissed Robin and then looked at Robert. "What will this be – witness protection?"

"Not quite." Robert and Anna had expected Patrick to take this stand and they didn't blame him. His number one priority would always be Robin and the kids. "We don't know who we can trust so this will have to stay between us. We will make all the arrangements but, after you leave town, you cannot contact anyone – including us – again. At least not until Helena is dead and gone and we can guarantee your safety."

Patrick nodded his head in agreement to the terms Robert had just laid out. "We understand. Tell us what we need to do and we will do it."

Robert looked at Anna and then back at their daughter and son-in-law. "Here's the plan…"


	11. Chapter 11

I told you guys this would be a short story lol. I have a couple of ideas running around my head and should have a new story up soon.

Enjoy!  
Cristina

* * *

Chapter 11

Mac stood on the bridge and stared out over the water. He pulled a picture of a baby out of his pocket and smiled at it but quickly shoved it back in his pocket when he heard someone walk up behind him. He didn't need to look, who knew exactly who had joined him. "Thought I might see you out here tonight."

"Where else would I be?" Jason stood next to Mac and kept his eyes forward. "How are you doing Mac?"

"As well as can be expected. You?"

"I can't believe it's been a year." Jason shook his head. "Why couldn't they have gotten just a little time together as a family? Why couldn't Helena just let her go?"

Mac sighed. One year ago today a plane had crashed at sea – no survivors found. The passenger manifest included Dr. Patrick Drake, a pregnant Robin Scorpio-Drake and their daughter Emma. "Because she is a cruel and horrible woman, that's why."

Jason finally turned to Mac. "It's so strange – I always thought that I would feel it when she…"

"I know."

"But I don't. For some reason, I keep expecting her to walk up to me here on the bridge or come to the penthouse and lecture me about missing a follow-up appointment with Patrick. To walk in the hospital and see the two of them at the nurse's desk arguing over a treatment." Tears came to Jason's eyes. "I wanted Danny to be Emma's and the new baby's friend – to have play dates and…"

Mac put his hand on Jason's shoulder. For all of the man's faults, he had truly loved Robin. "I know – I miss them too."

Jason studied Mac. Since the day he had heard the news, Jason had felt something was off with the whole situation. He decided it was finally time to try and see if his hunch was correct. "They never found them, did they?"

"No but the plane crashed at sea so the chance of them surviving…"

Jason interrupted Mac, "if they were on the plane."

Mac looked at Jason. There were only three people who knew the truth about what had happened that night but he sensed that was no longer true - Jason had figured it out. "If they were on the plane."

Jason felt a wave a relief pass over him – he was right, Robin and her family were alive and safely hidden somewhere. He gave Mac a slight nod to signal he had gotten the message and then started to leave. "I need to get going – Sam's cravings are driving me crazy."

"Do you know what you are having?" Mac knew that Sam was due any day now with the couple's second child.

Jason's smile widened. "A girl."

"Do you have a name picked out?"

Jason nodded his head. "Yes. Her name is Robin."

* * *

"Okay buddy – we need to talk." Jack Talbot picked up the crying little boy from his crib and began to gently walk him around the room. "Mommy is coming back to work with me at the clinic tomorrow and we really could use a little more sleep."

The little boy refused to calm down until Mena, his wife, came in with a bottle. "Come here baby boy." She took Mack from his father's arms and sat down in the rocking chair with him. She began to feed him and he instantly calmed down. She smiled at her husband. "See – you were starving him."

Jack, aka Patrick Drake, kneeled down next to her and smiled. "No, he was just trying to get some extra attention from his mommy." He kissed Mack on the forehead and then smiled up at her. "Ready to go back to work? You know you don't have to if you don't want to."

Filomena, aka Robin, smiled at him. Mack's pregnancy had not been as easy as Emma's just because of the stress of having to go on the run. Fortunately, they were able to settle into their new home within a month of their reported deaths. Her parents had managed to set them up with a small clinic in a very small town in Canada to start their new lives. "I know, but it's not like I'll be very busy. At most we might have a couple of cases of the flu and maybe a sprained wrist."

The clinic was definitely not fast paced but there was a peace to it that they had never had in Port Charles. Sure they saw an occasional gunshot wound but that was from hunting, not mob wars or police shootouts. Emma loved being in the country and embracing her inner nature girl – she was learning to ski and she was a natural on ice skates. She was still Emma Grace, both parents agreed to let Emma keep her first two names, and she had had no issues in responding to her new last name.

Emma had been surprisingly agreeable to the move and name change. Robin knew that her daughter had probably inherited a little bit of her parents love for intrigue but ultimately it was her fear of being separated from her parents again that led to an easy transition into their new life. Emma understood that the bad people were going to keep trying to take her mommy away from her and she was willing to do anything to stop that from happening again – even leaving Port Charles and not seeing her grandparents or Uncle Mac until they knew it was safe.

Robin gently burped Mack as she smiled at Patrick. "Are you taking Emma to her skating lessons tomorrow?"

"Of course." He rubbed Mack's back as Robin rocked him to sleep. Malcolm Matthew Talbot was a beautiful and healthy little boy with his mother's eyes and his father's dimple. "I think he's out."

Robin nodded. "He is." She stood up and gently laid their little boy down in the crib. She turned around and smiled at Patrick. "Ready for bed?"

"I thought you would never ask." Patrick took Robin by the hand and led her down the hall. "Did you get the picture to Mac?"

"Yes – Fran didn't even ask why I wanted it mailed out from Montreal instead of here." Fran was the clinic secretary. A kindly older woman, she was vetted by Robert before she was hired at the clinic and both the doctors trusted her completely.

"Good." Patrick laid down with Robin on the bed and wrapped his arms around her. "It won't be long Robin. Your parents will find Helena and get rid of her and we can go back home and be with our families again."

"I'm just sorry that you got dragged into this." Robin started to tear up.

Patrick quickly wiped her tears away. "You didn't drag me into this – I chose to be here with you and this is the only place I want to be. I love you Robin."

Robin smiled back at him, still not able to believe how lucky she had gotten to have him in her life. "I love you too Patrick. You are amazing."

"We're amazing together." Patrick leaned down and kissed Robin, trying to make her feel how much he loved her. "Now, we need to sleep. We've got a big day tomorrow. Goodnight my wife."

Robin curled into Patrick and closed her eyes, feeling truly happy and safe. "Goodnight my husband."

The End


End file.
